


Shaking in Her Shoes

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai, Luke, and the perils of dating. And shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking in Her Shoes

_This is beginning to feel good Watching you squirm in your shoes. - Poe, Control_

 

She stared at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was fabulous.

Her dress was just barely on the modest side of slut.

Her purse matched.

Her shoes...were not on her feet.

That settled it. No shoes means no date. Can't go on a date without shoes, after all. She could run her hose. Or cut herself. Or fall and break her leg, and then she wouldn't be able to work at the Dragonfly or go visit Sookie or go the diner to see Luke. No, no, not to see Luke, to go to the diner to get coffee.

The fact that she was not wearing shoes showed just how bad this idea was.

What was she thinking? Dating Luke? She couldn't date Luke.

Luke was steady and stable and completely capable of handling her freak outs, but she couldn't go tell him how nervous she was and how completely wrong this was, because he would just give her coffee and that little smirk he had been wearing around town for the last week or so and then she would find herself talking about the height of giraffes and accidentally knock over a stack of menus and she would still be going out on a date with Luke tonight.

She knows this. After all, that's what happened this afternoon.

And yesterday morning.

And two days ago in the middle of dinner.

Rory had just raised an eyebrow at Lorelai's complete confusion when they walked out of the diner. She had kindly patted her mother's arm, and looked very smug all the way back to the house.

Which was why Lorelai was currently standing in the middle of her room, staring at her feet. And panicking. Can't forget the panicking.

Rory had tucked a paper bag into Lorelai's purse before she left the house. Said to breathe in it if Lorelai started hyperventilating. Then, she had beamed at her mother, threw some good luck behind her and danced down the stairs and out of the house towards Lane's apartment.

Hyperventilating sounded like a good idea. Especially because her shoes were now on her feet and the doorbell was ringing.

Luke was on the other side.

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea.

Her shoes didn't match. They were a different color blue than her dress.

So she shouldn't open the door. Because non-matching shoes could cause mental trauma or social ostracism or something. Patti would call everyone in town and tell them that Lorelai had lost her fashion sense.

She could hear Luke shifting on the front porch. And then the doorbell rang again and she forgot that her shoes didn't match and she opened the door.

Damn, he looked good.

As he opened his mouth to say hello, she shut the door in his face.

Nope. Not going out there.

This date has Caution and Stop signs plastered all over it.

She couldn't date Luke.

The guy who she bantered with and drank coffee from and shut doors in his face.

And who she could hear choking back laughter on the other side of the door.

This time, when the doorbell rang, she managed to open the door and shut it with her on the outside. He was outside too. This was an improvement.

He just gave her that little smirk. He didn't seem at all insulted by the door in the face.

Damn him, anyway.

She thought about glaring or making a smart remark, but that would require looking at him and he would be looking at her with that look, the one that he gave her on the porch of the Dragonfly last week right before he kissed her, and then she really would trip and fall down her front steps and break her leg, which would be bad, because she would ruin her shoes and she liked this pair.

So, instead, she was going to stare straight ahead and pretend not to notice that he was watching her while they walked. And that he looked really good.

And this was good in the edible, Luke can waltz, I'm surprised I still have my clothes on way.

And him looking this good was not helping with her breathing problems.

But as she was thinking, he was stopping and turning her towards him and still smiling, damn him. And she was thinking that the paper bag would be very useful right now, as he was moving closer and he still looked really good and then he was kissing her and she was tightening her hands in his sweater and he was pulling her closer and she was losing her balance because of her high heels and falling.

He caught her and she blushed and wiped her lipstick off of his mouth.

And they looked at each other and she kept trying to keep herself from beaming like an idiot, but it didn't seem to be working. Fortunately, he seemed to be having the same problem and they stood in the middle of the town square grinning at each other like fools.

She reached down and intertwined her fingers with his. And tried to ignore the fact that half the town was pretending not to watch them from the windows of the diner. Babette was practically plastered to the door, phone already to her ear. Luke and Lorelai make out in a public place while its still light out! News at Eleven!

He tugged on her hand, and they started towards the truck again.

There were no more mishaps and no more urges to reach for her purse and the paper bag until they got to the truck and she tried to climb in. At which point, the heel of her shoe got caught and she fell into the truck, which might have been nothing more than embarrassing except Luke was holding the door for her and she is pretty sure he got an eyeful of her undies. Which resulted in him closing the door too fast and shutting it on her hand, which made her yelp and him yank the door back open and she fell out.

He made a very soft landing place, but she is pretty sure she knocked the wind out of him, as it takes him a minute to ask her if she is ok. Then again, he might just be copping a feel, as she is basically sitting on his lap and he doesn't seem to mind that he is laying in the grass.

But this was doomed to be a bad idea from the start, and she had known that.

Luke seemed a little startled when she yanked herself off of his lap and staggered to her feet. That settled it; he had been copping a feel.

But she was ending this madness right now before something else happened, and one of them ended up horribly maimed for life.

She straightened her shoulders and prepared herself to do something that would be very painful.

He was just getting to his feet with a wary expression when she did it.

She kicked off her shoes and threw them in the lake.

They were ruining her date, and she had better things to do then stress about her footwear while she was with Luke. While she was on a date, with Luke.

He stared at her, looking completely confused as she grabbed him and kissed him.

This time, he was the one who lost his balance.

She blamed his shoes.

END


End file.
